


Day 26 - Toys

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A secret out in the open.





	Day 26 - Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Evan Lorne x OFC  
> Kink: Toys

\- “It’s in the bottom drawer of my nightstand.” – Amelie yelled from the shower. She had been through an exhausting shift at the infirmary and that shower was just what she needed to help her relax. Evan had just asked her for some tissues to add to his tactical vest and she knew she had a few extra packs in there, but she completely forgot what else she was there.

Evan opened the drawer, expecting to find the tissues and not much else, so, when he saw what was kept there as well, he couldn’t help the smirk or the chuckle that left his lips. Alongside the extra packs of tissues was a vibrator and a very pornographic magazine. “So this is how she kept herself busy on those lonely nights while I was off-world. Interesting.”, he thought, already planning on how to take advantage of this new-found knowledge.

Coming out of the bathroom, Amelie found Evan sitting on the edge of the bed, with a devilish smile on his lips. She looked at him, confused at what could be the reason behind that smirk. Sure, she was coming out of the bathroom butt-naked but it wasn’t the first time. That’s when she saw the drawer open and she remembered. “Fuck! He found it.”, she thought, her cheeks heating up at the awkwardness of the situation she was founding herself in.

\- “So…”

\- “So…” – She answered, not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with him.

It wasn’t like she was embarrassed that she had a vibrator, it wasn’t that. She was embarrassed because she didn’t want him to think that he didn’t satisfy her, because he did. He really did. She only ever used that thing before she started dating him and when he was off-world and she needed some relief. Nothing else.

\- “Pink? Really? I assumed you would go for black or something like that. After all, it’s one of your favorite colors, but pink…? That’s new.” – Evan had to tease her a little, he just had to. Seeing her blushing furiously, he knew she was gonna be fun to mess with.

He didn’t mind that she had a vibrator. He was sure that she wasn’t the only woman in Atlantis to have one. She has needs and long before they started dating he knew that she had to have some sort of release from some of the stress. Everyone else has an escape from the stress. Apparently, using a vibrator was hers. As long as she’s happy, he’s happy, even if it means sharing her with a sex toy. He actually thought it was funny and he definitely wanted to try it on on her. But for now, he was having fun teasing her.

\- “Evan, I-I can explain… You see... I…”

\- “Elie, it’s fine. I’m just messing with you. I don’t mind. It’s okay.”

\- “You don’t? It is?”

\- “Elie, yes, it’s fine. It actually gave me a few ideas.” – He said to her, that smirk still on his lips.

Moving towards her, Evan pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Grabbing her waist, he threw her on the bed and undressed himself. He made a trail of kisses starting under her earlobe and ending on her breasts. Massaging one, he put the other in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting her nipple, making her moan his name. He moved his hand from her breast further south and, soon, he was rubbing her clit. Evan felt her squirm under him, her moans getting louder and her hands were now tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She hit her peak and came, screaming his name.

Amelie didn’t know what to think. Sure, she loved sex with Evan, but what did he meant with it giving him a few ideas? She didn’t know, but those thoughts were soon replaced with the sheer pleasure that he was giving her. She didn’t care how loud she was being, all she cared about was the amount of pleasure he was giving her. After hitting her peak, she felt Evan get up and lean over the bed. Kissing her, he turned the vibrator on and rubbed it on her stiff nipples. The sensation was amazing. The vibration of the toy spread quickly to her whole body and she knew that, by now, she was drenched and aching for him.

Evan started with her nipples, but the ultimate target was her pussy. He couldn’t wait to see how she would react to have him fuck her with the toy. Moving the toy to her mount, he began rubbing her clit with it. He saw her squirm in pleasure, begging him not to stop, until he saw her shaking and heard her scream his name as she came. Sliding it to her folds, he took his time before thrusting it inside of her. By now, she was grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it and he knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come again. Thrusting it in and out of her, he saw her come again and again. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

Pulling the toy out, Evan quickly replaced it with his cock and started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each thrust. He put the toy over her clit, increased the vibration and left it there. She was a moaning mess, and he could feel her cramping around his cock, over and over again. Evan knew that, at that rhythm, he wasn’t gonna be able to hold on for much longer. Whispering it in her ear, she begged him to come with her, she wanted to feel him come inside of her.

Evan gave it all he had. He thrusted inside her as if there was no tomorrow, feeling the vibration of the toy on the base of his cock and making him want to come even more. A couple of fast and hard thrusts and he felt her cramping around his cock, which, in return, made him come inside of her, just like she wanted.

Taking the vibrator and placing it on his nightstand, he got out from inside of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Evan was able, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back to the bed, he spread her legs and cleaned her up. Taking a look at Amelie, he saw the smile of pure bliss on her lips and he knew that she was happy.

Discarding the cloth to the hamper, he laid back down and pulled her close. She snuggled on his side and laid her head on his chest. Evan then remembered that he still hadn’t turn off the vibrator. Grabbing it, he shut it off and left it there. Feeling him caressing her hair was one of her favorites things and it did didn’t take long for Evan to notice that she was asleep.

“We definitely are going to do that again.”, he thought with a smile on his lips, before letting the sound of the ocean lullaby him to sleep.


End file.
